The structure and assembly of sleeve joints are based on the production and joining of individual components (spherical sleeve, spherical shell, housing, sealing bellows, etc.) in individual processes and production steps. The overall function and characteristics of the sleeve joint are determined by the respective tolerance characteristics of the individual components and are optimized by follow-up processes (tempering, grinding etc) in order to meet customer requirements.
DE 10 2004 040 412 A1 discloses a spherical sleeve joint for chassis assemblies and steering assemblies of motor vehicles, which consists of a joint housing comprising two housing halves and a spherical sleeve provided with a rounded bearing surface, wherein the bearing surface is held in a bearing shell made of an elastic plastic material fixed in a recess of the joint housing. The two housing halves are pressed together in the direction of the central longitudinal axis with defined pressing forces during the assembly of the spherical sleeve joint and held, with the fitting length determined by the pressing forces, by means of at least one material-cohesive connection between the housing halves.
When a spherical sleeve joint of the type mentioned at the start is inserted into a holding receptacle, as a rule the diameter of the outer sleeve is reduced so the pressure exerted by the spherical shell on the bearing area is increased. This can result in an undesired increase of the friction between the spherical shell and the bearing area of the spherical sleeve.